Passing Notes
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: Notes passed by Danny, Sam, and Tucker during a school day. COMPLETED!
1. Period 1

**Now that I finished ****Internal****, I need something else to write about… I got it! Notes passed along by Team Phantom!**

**Note:**

_Sam's print_

**Danny's print**

Tucker's print

**1****st**** period…**

_So u guys coming 2 my house 2 night?_

**Totally. What movie r we watching?**

_Don't know yet._

No scary movies! I nearly peed myself last time!

**Awww... Is little Tucker afraid of monsters?**

Shut up Danny, or the world will know your secret by lunchtime!

**What, that I'm Danny Phantom?**

No, that u luv Sam!

**TUCKER!!!**

_Why u little... Techno-Geek! No wonder u can't get a date!_

**I thought it was because he still wets the bed!**

I do not... Anymore!

**Ooooookay...**

_I'll get out the rubber sleeping bags!_

u guys have permanently injured my pride!

_Tuck, it was injured looooong b4 we were in the picture!_

**Alright u guys, calm down! Hey, I was thinking maybe we should watch some of those old kung-foo movies.**

_Good idea! Wait Tuck, don't tell me: You r afraid of kung-foo movies!_

Ha ha ha.

**Seriously. r u scared of kung-foo movies?**

Maaaybe...

_sigh. Tucker..._

I'm joking. Just as long as there aren't any dragons.

_No comments._

Just cuz I'm not as brave as u or Danny...

_Forget it Tuck._

Hey Danny, did u get Skulker this morning?

**Yeah. I don't think he's 2 happy about it though.**

Who would be?

**Hey Sam - Never mind. Bell. cu guys l8r.**


	2. Period 2

**2****nd**** Period**

_Where's Danny???_

I don't know! He's ur boyfriend.

_u did not just say that?!_

Uh...No I didn't?

_Never mind. I'm really worried about Danny. He better not be late 4 Lancer's. class! _

I know! I'll try 2 cover 4 him.

_Like last time? _

How was I supposed 2 know we were gonna have a pop quiz?!

_Just forget it Tucker. Forget it._

Fine. Now can we be serious 4 a minute? I have something important 2 talk 2 u about.

_ur a girl!_

Sam!!!

_Sorry. u were saying?_

r there dragons in the movie?

_*sigh* No Tucker._

Phew! I'm relieved!

_Crud! Teacher's coming!_

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	3. Period 3

**3rd. Period**

**Sorry I was late again. Ember. **

So Mr. Lancer wants to talk 2 u after class? Again?

**Yeah, probably detention. Again. This bites.**

Oh well. I talked 2 Sam b4 last period. She promised there weren't any

dragons in the movies.

**Great. Wouldn't want u to wet ur self. I could blackmail u if u did.**

Nice 2 know u always have my back. Jerk.

**Yeah. Just like the time u told me u'd cover 4 me 1st period, only u were 2 busy playing on ur PDA. Ha. Detention 4 a whole week! **

Hey! 4 the record, I didn't know we had a pop quiz that day!

**Yeah...Did u talk 2 Sam last period?**

Yep. She's worried about u.

**Really?! I mean, not that I'm curious or anything...**

ur a really bad liar, u do know that?

**Really? I thought I was clueless. **

That 2.

**Thanks. ur so nice.**

I know, like when I gave u that Christmas card last yr?

**Yeah. What did it say again?**

Ahem... Dear Danny, Merry Christmas! May all of yours & Sam's wishes come true!

**I burned that by the way. **

WHAT?! That was a work of art!

**Don't u mean a work of stupidity? **

Dude, u just broke my heart! Seriously!

**I thought ur heart was already broken by the thousands of girls who turned u down. **

#$*%$#!!!

**What was that?**

I'm trying 2 restrain from swearing at u. Bell. l8r.

**The Christmas card that Tucker gave Danny… Yeah. My dear friend Kara gave one to me like that, only it was mine and a guy's name. (Don't worry, for the record I'm a girl.)**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	4. Period 4

4th.

_Danny! Where were u? Another ghost?_

**Ember. Man that guitar hurts!**

_u ok?_

**Fine, except for a nasty bruise**.

_Where?_

**That's for me 2 know & u 2 never find out...**

_I don't even want 2 know. _

**Kidding. It's on my shoulder.**

_I see..._

**Ow! Why'd u touch it?**

_Cuz I knew it would bug u._

**ur mean. u know that?**

_Yeah, I get that alot. So were u late 2 class?_

**Yeah. Detention. Might be little late 2 ur house.**

_I know the drill. But in case ur parents call, ur at my house, right? _

**u bet. u know Sam, that's what I love about u. **

_Excuse me?_

**Wait, that came out wrong. How about I erase that & we forget I ever said that. **

_Wow Danny. I never knew ur face could turn that red. _

**Shut up. Just shut up.**

_Someone's in a bad mood. _

**Just tired. 5 more periods 2 go. Groan.**

At least there's no gym today, & lunch is next.

**Yeah... Sweet! Bell!**

**Tomorrow's Thanksgiving!!! Yeah! Bring on the turkey!!! **

**On a more serious note, I hope everyone's Thanksgiving is well, and everyone has food to eat…**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	5. Period 6

**Just so everyone knows I didn't do a 5****th**** period 'cause that was lunch for them. Who passes notes in lunch???**

6th.

**3 more periods 2 go... **

Lunch was boring.

**Yeah.**

Hey Sam, what did u get 4 number 8?

_X= 21.5. Why?_

No reason... How about 10?

_r u... Never mind. Um, D=42.121._

Thanks Sam. #14?

_E=150._

Thanks. I'm just curious.

_Sooner or l8r he's gonna realize I'm giving him the wrong answers. Don't u think Danny? _

**I should hope so.**

_Well, he is Tucker. Here, give me a sheet of paper. I'm gonna give Tucker some more "answers"..._


	6. Period 7

**7****th****.**

Man, I can't believe I tricked Sam into giving me all of the math problems!

**Tucker, she lied. We weren't even doing variables. **

$#%*%#$#!%&*$#$%*!

**Calm down Tuck! I'm sure the teacher will let u do extra credit to bring up that F. **

Shut up Danny. Just shut up.

**Suit yourself.**

I gotta plan how to get Sam back... Give me another sheet of paper!

**Sorry this chapter was so short!**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	7. Period 8

**8th.**

Sam, u suck.

_Let me guess, u figured out that I gave u the wrong answers._

Yes.

_Wait, let me rephrase that: Danny told u that I gave u the wrong answers._

Danny, make her stop being mean 2 me!

**No can do Tuck. I like having a head. **

Great. Sam, I will get my revenge on u! I will!

_That's great Tuck. Crud. Pop quiz... _

**Almost done!!!**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	8. Period 9

**9th. **

**YAY!!! Last period!!! Well, besides detention...**

_So I'll c u at my house? _

**Yeah. Hey, r there dragons in the kung-foo movie?**

_Yep. _

**ur not gonna tell Tucker, r u?**

_Nope. _

**Just remember those rubber sleeping bags. **

_Already on it_.

**Good. Maybe I should get Dora...**

_I like the way u think Fenton. _

**Alright, but I'm not sleeping next to him. **

_Point taken... _

**Maybe next time. Oh man, not another pop quiz!!! #%$*#%!!!**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	9. Detention

**Detention:**

Danny sighed and looked at the clock. I silenced him with a glare and went back to reading.

I looked at my clock. "You may go Mr. Fenton." Danny's face lit up.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer!" He ran out the door. I couldn't help but notice that a note fell out of his binder. Curiosity got the better of me. I picked up the note and began reading it:

_So u guys coming 2 my house 2 night?_

**Totally. What movie r we watching?**

_Don't know yet._

No scary movies! I nearly peed myself last time!

**Awww... Is little Tucker afraid of monsters?**

Shut up Danny, or the world will know your secret by lunchtime!

**What, that I'm Danny Phantom?**

I dropped the note. "TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD!" I yelled. On an after note I added: "That explains his tardiness."

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


End file.
